The Interference
by PHANTOM RANGER
Summary: During a normal work day demona aka dominique destine encounters a strange human who not only saves her life, but saves her heart aswell.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

it was a bright sunny day when dominique destine arrived at work. the day earlier, she had been in a buissness meeting when the news report aired. she nearly chocked on her morning coffee when she saw the video playback of the disaster that was averted by goliath's clan that morning. she was quite surprised at how the people were reacting to the recent exposure of the gargoyles to the public, she was baffled as to why they were being accepted so peacefully by so many people. although she had to admit that there were still those who harbored hatred towards them. "in any case at least this hasn't affected my work" dominique thought as she arrived at the cross walk towards her building. she had decided to walk to work today to try to relieve some of the stress that had been placed on her since the meeting, it seemed that the members of her allied company were somewhat startled with the news that the gargoyles existed and had demanded an explanation from her as to why they had not been informed of their existence prior to the news report. "damn them, goliath if i lose this buissness deal because of your "love" for these humans i will hunt you down for all eterni-" her thoughts were cut off as a man suddenly collided head-on with her and knocked her to the ground. "what are you doing!" she shouted as she pushed the man..or rahter boy off of her. "it was just like these humans to interfere with everything that took place in her life" the boy looked at her "are you alright?" he asked in a seriously concered tone. as he said this the rage inside of dominique peaked and she slapped him "alright! alright! you have the nerve to ask me that after you pounce on me like that!" the boy looked shocked "but ma'am i was- " she cut him of "you were what trying to get me killed i swear if i wasn't late for a buissness meeting i'd have you arrested!" she finished her little speech and headed into her office building leaving the unknown boy behind her " humans get more insane everyday" she thought as she headed into the elevator and into her meeting.

that night, dominique or demona as she was called after the setting of the sun, was taking a small flight through the city to clear her mind. for her being a human for the better part of the day accumulated a lot of stress and flying was always the best cure. the freedom of being able to fly unhindged through the sky always gave her a sense of calm no matter what her day was like. this night however her her midnight glide over the city was interruped , when she heard the sound of someone on a megaphone "people of newyork! hear me! these demons from hell must nolonger be able to live amoungst us! these gargoyles, these hellspawn will bring about judgement day! " that was it demona had had enough "first they make me late for my day job and now they this " she thought angily as she swooped down on the man who was saying the outragious speech, when she landed she stayed in the shadows at first, she was about to make her move when a figure approached the man and began to converse with him, with her advanced senses she listened in "hey, john don't do this. " the other man punched the other in the chest "no, you don't know how monsterous they are! " the man screamed, the other man whom demona realised was a teenager suddenly tried to grab the other man but it seemed that "john" was the stronger and in a quick flash the boy was thrown from the side of the building. "no! "demona called out as she dashed out from her place in the shadows and dived over the side of the building, she caught up with the falling boy, and caught him " you" she exclaimed as she caught him "it was the same boy from that morning the one who had knocked her over. she flew back up to the roof of the building, when she reached it, she quickly laid the boy down and walked towards the other human "you will stop this, do you understand?" the man was clearly scared to death he nodded feircly before running to the door leading to the stairs, wetting his pants in the process. "mmm" demona turned to find the boy awake and leaning against the wall, "you saved me, thank you" at this demona's eyes widened as it hit her, she ahd just saved the life of a human. "i'd better go before i start being any nicer to him " she thought as she went the edge of the roof and was about to leap when she heard a soft voice "wait, please" hearing that tone of voice reminded her of somthing, she turned around and walked over to the boy "who are you?" she asked calmly "kyle, my name's kyle" he looked at her without any fear in his eyes which was surprising considering he had just been pushed off of a 65 story building and then saved by a living breathing gargoyle "thank you, for saving me...you didn't have to..but i'm glad that you di-ahh" he stopped as pain shot through his arm, demona went against her better judgement and helped the boy with his arm, it wasn't broken but there was a large but down one side, she bandaged it with a peice of his shirt. she didn't know exactly why she was helping this human so much, but inside she knew the truth, she was helping him because in a way he remined her of herself, back when she was on her own after the vikings destroyed the gargoyle clan. "there, it should be healed by the end of the week" "thanks..i..was wondering if you would..." demona looked at him quizically "if i would what?" the boy looked nervous which was to be expected after what just happened, but demona realised that he was nervous for a different reason "i...would you talk with me?" "talk wiht you? "yes, not about anything personal but...its just been a long time since i've actually talked with someone, and right know i'm kinda stuck here so.." "i shouldn't, it would just get us more attached to one another and i can't risk that. " demona thought to herself, but the pain she remembered going through in the past wouldn't let her leave this child alone, the least she could do was to talk to him for an hour. "alright what did you want to talk about? " for the next few hours they talked at first demona couldn't wait for it to be over but after a while she found that she was enjoyiing herself, it had been generations since she had been able to talk so openly with anyone. and being able to do so was pleasing. after talking for a while about who they werethe boy's name was kyle he worked at a small resturant that was surprisingly close to nightstone unlimited, she told him her name and a little about herself, after a while she had run out of things to talk about so kyle suddenly, started to talk about his day.

"so, i was walking to the bank to cash my paycheck when i saw this woman walking out into the street, it didn't look like she was paying attention or else she would've noticed the truck, "hump, humans, they never can focus on simple things, like remebering where you are." demona thought, as kyle continued his story "so she just walked out into the street totally oblivious to the truck that was speeding down the street, " "and what did you do?" demona asked intrigued "i might aswell here his side of the story while i'm in such a good mood" she thought as kyle started to answer her. " well, i ran and tackled her to the ground, i almost got hit myself in the process. but you know what pissess me off? i save her life and she hits me, then she threatens to arrest me! i just can't believe the people in this city somtimes. you know i wish she was a little more like you" demona hid a look of shock "more like me? how so? "well, your kind and understanding, and even if you did have a crappy day before hand i doubt that you would've threated to arrest me for saving your life." kyle sighed "look, i'm sorry this is probably boring to you anyway i-" he sudden;y stopped talking and looked at his watch. "you should go!" "why?" "demona it's almost 3 in the morning sun rise is in an hour." "damn" demona said as she got up to the edge of the roof again. "wait, demona, could we talk agian sometime?" she thought about it quickly "sure, i'll meet you on the roof of you resturant in two days." she said hurridly as she lept from the roof and glided swiftly towards her home. "wow," thought kyle but he quickly shook his head "no way , she's outta my leauge.

END CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

It was a bright sunny day when Dominique destine arrived at work. The day earlier, she had been in a business meeting when the news report aired. She nearly chocked on her morning coffee when she saw the video playback of the disaster that was averted by goliath's clan that morning. She was quite surprised at how the people were reacting to the recent exposure of the gargoyles to the public; she was baffled as to why they were being accepted so peacefully by so many people. Although she had to admit that there were still those who harbored hatred towards them. "In any case at least this hasn't affected my work" Dominique thought as she arrived at the cross walk towards her building. she had decided to walk to work today to try to relieve some of the stress that had been placed on her since the meeting, it seemed that the members of her allied company were somewhat startled with the news that the gargoyles existed and had demanded an explanation from her as to why they had not been informed of their existence prior to the news report. "damn them, goliath if I lose this business deal because of your "love" for these humans I will hunt you down for all eterni-" her thoughts were cut off as a man suddenly collided head-on with her and knocked her to the ground. "What are you doing!" she shouted as she pushed the man...or rahter boy off of her. "It was just like these humans to interfere with everything that took place in her life" the boy looked at her "are you alright?" he asked in a seriously concerned tone. As he said this the rage inside of Dominique peaked and she slapped him "alright! Alright! you have the nerve to ask me that after you pounce on me like that!" the boy looked shocked "but ma'am I was- " she cut him of "you were what trying to get me killed I swear if I wasn't late for a business meeting I'd have you arrested!" she finished her little speech and headed into her office building leaving the unknown boy behind her " humans get more insane everyday" she thought as she headed into the elevator and into her meeting.

That night, Dominique or demona as she was called after the setting of the sun, was taking a small flight through the city to clear her mind. For her being a human for the better part of the day accumulated a lot of stress and flying was always the best cure. The freedom of being able to fly unhinged through the sky always gave her a sense of calm no matter what her day was like. This night however her midnight glide over the city was interrupted, when she heard the sound of someone on a megaphone "people of new York! Hear me! These demons from hell must no longer be able to live amongst us! These gargoyles, these hell spawn will bring about judgment day! " that was it demona had had enough "first they make me late for my day job and now they this " she thought angrily as she swooped down on the man who was saying the outrageous speech, when she landed on the roof of the building where the man was protesting, she stayed in the shadows at first, she was about to make her move when a figure approached the man and began to converse with him, with her advanced senses she listened in "hey, john don't do this. " john punched the younger man in the chest, the boy doubled over in pain. "no, you don't know how monstrous they are! " the man screamed, the other man whom demona realized was a teenager suddenly tried to grab but it seemed that "john" was the stronger and in a quick flash the boy was thrown over the side of the building. "No! "Demona called out as she dashed out from her place in the shadows and without a second thought dived over the side of the building, she caught the falling boy, "you" she exclaimed as she caught him "it was the same boy from that morning the one who had knocked her over. she flew back up to the roof of the building, when she reached it, she quickly laid the boy down and walked towards the other human "you will stop this, do you understand?" the man was clearly scared to death he nodded fiercely before running to the door leading to the stairs, wetting his pants in the process. "Mmm" demona turned to find the boy awake and leaning against the wall, "you saved me, thank you" at this, demona's eyes widened as it hit her; she had just saved the life of a human. "I'd better go before I start being any nicer to him " she thought as she went the edge of the roof and was about to leap when she heard a soft voice "wait, please" hearing that tone of voice reminded her of something, she turned around and walked over to the boy "who are you?" she asked calmly "kyle, my name's kyle" he looked at her without any fear in his eyes which was surprising considering he had just been pushed off of a 65 story building and then saved by a living breathing gargoyle "thank you, for saving me...you didn't have to..but i'm glad that you di-ahh" he stopped as pain shot through his arm, demona went against her better judgment and helped the boy with his arm, it wasn't broken but there was a large cut down one side, she bandaged it with a peice of his shirt. she didn't know exactly why she was helping this human so much, but inside she knew the truth, she was helping him because in a way he remined her of herself, back when she was on her own after the vikings destroyed the gargoyle clan. "there, it should be healed by the end of the week" "thanks..i..was wondering if you would..." demona looked at him quizically "if i would what?" the boy looked nervous which was to be expected after what just happened, but demona realised that he was nervous for a different reason "i...would you talk with me?" "talk with you? "yes, not about anything personal but...its just been a long time since i've actually talked with someone, and right know i'm kinda stuck here so.." "i shouldn't, it would just get us more attached to one another and i can't risk that. " demona thought to herself, but the pain she remembered going through in the past wouldn't let her leave this child alone, the least she could do was to talk to him for an hour. "alright what did you want to talk about? " for the next few hours they talked at first demona couldn't wait for it to be over but after a while she found that she was enjoyiing herself, it had been generations since she had been able to talk so openly with anyone. and being able to do so was pleasing. after talking for a while about who they were she had learned that the boy's name was kyle he worked at a small resturant that was surprisingly close to moonstone unlimited, she told him her name and a little about herself, after a while she had run out of things to talk about so kyle suddenly, started to talk about his day.

"so, i was walking to the bank to cash my paycheck when i saw this woman walking out into the street, it didn't look like she was paying attention or else she would've noticed the truck, "hump, humans, they never can focus on simple things, like remembering where you are." demona thought, as kyle continued his story "so she just walked out into the street totally oblivious to the truck that was speeding down the street, " "and what did you do?" demona asked intrigued " well, i ran and tackled her to the ground, i almost got hit myself in the process. but you know what pissess me off? I save her life and she hits me, then she threatens to arrest me! I just can't believe the people in this city sometimes. you know I wish she was a little more like you" demona hid a look of shock "more like me? how so? "well, your kind and understanding, and even if you did have a crappy day before hand I doubt that you would've tried to arrest me for saving your life." kyle sighed "look, I'm sorry this is probably boring to you anyway I-" he suddenly stopped talking and looked at his watch. "you should go." "why?" "demona it's almost 3 in the morning, sun rise is in an hour." "damn" demona said as she got up to the edge of the roof again."how could I have lost track of the time like that" she thought to herself as she prepared to jump. "wait! Demona turned to face kyle. "yes" "could we talk agian sometime?" she thought about it quickly "sure, i'll meet you on the roof of you resturant in two days." she said hurridly as she lept from the roof and glided swiftly towards her home. "wow," thought kyle but he quickly shook his head "no way , she's out of my league.

END CHAPTER ONE.

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning, as demona/dominique was getting ready for her usual ride to work she was thinking about her talk last night with kyle she thought extreamly hard about that morning when he saved her trying to remember what really happened, and the more she thought about it the more she realized that he was right, she had walked out into traffic, being so caught up in her thoughts if it wasn't for kyle, "well, I would still be alive but, there would be a lot of explaining to do about how I survived getting nailed by a truck in broad daylight" then she thought about what he had said about her, "you know, I can't believe that a person could be that greedy, and arrogant. not only did she not realise that I had saved her life but she threatened me for it!" his words rang through her head as she got into the limo. "I should do something for him...what!" she thought to herself "where did that come from? I can't possibly have thought that...I..hate humans.. don't I?" and thus started the inner conflict between demona's past hatred of humans and her newfound feelings towards this human boy named kyle. By the time she arrived at the office she had made a decision. "fine, I'll repay him for saving my life she told her conscience. but, this is the only time I'm going to help a human." she spent the rest of the day doing her normal work schedule, that night she, flew over to the resturant where kyle works. It was starting to rain when she landed on the roof of the building. in truth she didn't actualy know why she had come to the resturant, at first she just wanted to see if kyle was telling the truth, and to plot the best route there from her office. However when she arrived as saw kyle leaving, as she watched him she began to feel the need the make sure that he got home safely, so she followed him.

"god, work sucks" thought kyle as he started to near his apartment, as he turned a corner he saw a group of men standing at the other end of the allyway that he needed to cross "crap, dealers" kyle turned around to exit the ally only to find another group blocking the way, he was trapped "damn, and theres too many of them to fight off. " kyle turned and ran towards the the back door of the resturant but, when he reached it it wouldn't open "shit! it's locked!" kyle turned to face the gang of drug dealers "hey, man why are you running? we just want to talk." kyle looked around for somthing to use as a weapon, saddly the only thing availible was an old broom. never the less he grabbed it and stood in a defensive position. "come on!" kyle shouted "oh great kyle that really sounded threatening" he thought to himself. strangly enough the men started to back off, and after a moment they all turned and ran away. kyle walked off of the porch and sighed "well, glad thats over." sensing somthing was behind him kyle swung the broom like a bat towards what ever was behind him. smack! the broom stopped as if it hit somthing, "you know its dishonorable to attack an ally in battle." kyle suddenly realised who it was and sighed in relief "demona, thank god" he now realised why the gang had run away. "what are you doing here?"he asked tossing the broom away "saving you" "besides that" "i wanted to see what your place of buissness looked like." kyle noticed the rain was starting to really come down hard." hey, would you like to..." "yes" "would you like to come to my apartment, i mean, were soaked and..we could use a place to dry off... and .." demona obviously noticed that he was stumbling with his words "alright." kyle smiled "really! great." kyle started to head towards the street when he stopped "you know what, maybe you should fly up to roof and i'll let you into the room that way, i don't really think that it would be a good idea if.." demona nodded "i'll meet you there" she said as she lept onto the side of the building and began climb. kyle ran into his apartment and started his hike to the roof.

as demona ascended to the roof of kyle's apartment building the conflict within her began again "why, am i doing this? i shouldn't be this attached to a human. but, he is cute. WHAT, i can't. what is going on, why do i feel this way, when i'm around him?" demona sighed, she was stil beside herself as to why she felt the way she did. but, for whatever reason she decided to stay her course and meet kyle on the roof. when she arrived kyle was waiting for her. as they entered the building. demona immideatly noticed how small it was. "sorry its so cramped i haven't been getting much cash from the resturant, and i haven't really been able to find another job yet." kyle spoke as he walked into another room with a few boxes in hand. "oh, feel free to look around, i've just got to move this stuff, shouldn't take long." demona at first didn't really do anything but after a while cuiriosity got the better of her and she started to explore the small apartment. she stopped when she came to an unmarked door, it seemed that everyother door in the apartment had been marked by the landlord such as the bathroom, closets, storage rooms, and even guest rooms, but this door had nothing written on it at all. once again she tried to fight it but, her curiousity seemed to be winning alot of battles lately. as she stepped inside the room it was pitch black, but when she turned on the lights she gasped. the room was filled with pictures, magazine cutouts, posters, books, cds, videos, paintings, and sculptures of gargoyles. everything in the room was in some way related to gargoyle mythology, or to the recent events in New York regarding their exposure to the public. but one painting in particular caught her eye. it was the only one that had a cover over it. she walked over to the painting and was about to remove the cover when "i see you've found my archive." demona whirled around at the sound of kyle's voice. "where did you get all of this?" "i collected it." demona was slightly concerned, if he had all of this it could be that he wanted to make her part of his collection? "from?" "the internet, antiuqe stores, yard sales" kyle noticed her uneasyness "you can relax you know, i'm not insane, and i'm not obsessed either.." oh, is that right?" kyle raised his hands in protest "yeah thats right, its not like i brought you here to make you part of the collection or somthing crasy like that...its just that ...i.." you what? " i...ok, ok, i didn't collect this stuff." demona looked at the objects in the room and then back to kyle a little confused " then where did you get them?" kyle looked at the floor and mumbled "what was that?" kyle looked at her "i made them alright, thats why i can't afford a bigger apartment, i get jobs and i make the little action figures, and i do the paintings, but i get so attached to them that i just...i never sold anything that i've ever made." demona looked shocked "you made all of this?" kyle blushed again "yeah, well, everything except the movies, dvd's, and the magazines.everything else..well" as demona listened to him, she realised how she could repay him for saving his life. now all she had to do was think up a good excuse. "kyle, you said somthing about wanting to find a job?" "yeah.why do you know someone?" she nodded "actually i do. Have you heard of moonstone unlimited?" kyle's eyes widened "you mean THE moonstone unlimited?" "yes." "i'm a freind of the owner miss destine." kyle looked down again "you mean dominique destine, the woman that i saved yesterday. i doubt that i'd be getting a job from her anytime soon, and i don't really think that i would be able to stand working under her. kyle sighed look demona thanks for the offer but, i can't." "kyle, what if i talked with her maybe "no, look, i've worked with people like her before ok, people like that don't just change their attitude because their friends talk to them. a woman like that...i don't think i could stand to be around...thanks again though..for the offer." demona was stunned "it wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be happy about it, like any other person would be...but kyle isn't any other person and you know it." she thought to herself. "look its getting late...you can stay in the guest room if you'd like." she shook her head " i shouldn't. kyle, sunrise will be soon and i should be getting back." kyle looked saddened "oh, ok, i'll see you tomorrow then." "yes, tomorrow...goodnight kyle"" "goodnight demona" kyle lead her to the door and she left leaving kyle alone with his thoughts " i should tell her...tomorrow. yes, i'll tell her tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER THREE


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

AFter demona left, kyle found himself unable to sleep, he decided to try to relax his mind. kyle walked inot his art room and cleared a space on the floor, laying out a large section of poster board and other supplies he started to scetch. at first he made a simple outline of a tall femlae gargoyle, soon after he focused on the finer details the eyes, hair, moth, and ears were his first targets, he made sure to capture everything that he could from his memory before relying on his artistic instincts. kyle worked hard into the night and through most of the day to finish the poster, once he did he carefully rolled it up and placed inside of a tube for safe keeping. hearing his alarmclock go off made kyle jump, it was 4:50pm he was late for work.

meanwhile, demona was having some problems of her own, for the past three hours she had been unable to concentrate, everytime she started to work her thoughts would bring her back to the events of last night. "why do i feel this way?" demona thought to herself as she downed her fifth cup of sugar filled coffee, after leaving kyle's apartment last night she had been unsuccessful in getting any sleep what so ever. luckily for demona the coffe worked and she was able to get her second wind and not only that she was also able to finish work early too. "good, at this rate i'll be back at the manor in time to freshen up for my date with kyle tonight..what!..a date?..freshen up?" demona sighed heavily "i must be losing my mind... i can't possibly have any feelings for him can i?" she thought. demona was suddenly ripped from her thoughts when the vehicle came to a dead stop, " i'm sorry about that ma'am it looks like there's been an accident up ahead" the driver said. demona nearly growled when she stuck her head out of the sun roof and saw the long line of traffic infront of the limo. she slumped back into her seat and stared out the window. as she looked out into the congested street somthing caught her eye. "gregory, turn right here." as the limo turned and founditself on a nearly deserted street demona's suspicions were correct, demona checked her watch 5:30pm. "i have time" she thought, "gregory wait hee a moment will you" "yes ma'am" he replied. Demona walked into the resturant and sat down at a table, she immideately noticed that the place was deserted, in fact as far as she could tell there were only two people in the entire resturant herself and kyle, who at that moment appraoched her table as asked if she wanted to order anything, she could tell that he was nervous, probably because the only interaction that he had had with her was when she snapped at him for saving her life. "do you have any tea?" kyle nodded "yes ma'am we do mint and lemon." "i'll have the mint" kyle nodded and went into the back, "is he the cook as well?" kyle came out a moment later with the tea. "will that be all ma'am?" demona made a quick decision with herself before answering him "actually, i was wondering if i could talk with you for a moment?" she noticed kyle's anxiety increase as he sat down "so, she wasn't lying was she?" demona instantly knew what he was refering to. "no, she wasn't, as i've heard from our mutual freind, you seem to have a knack for creation?" "yes, thats right." demona smirked "well, i've also heard that you have an obbsession with gargoyles?" kyle suddenly took on a look of agitation "its not an obsession, like i told demona, its just a really well like hobby of mine." "i see." demona took a sip of her tea before continuing "kyle, my offer still stands, and from what demona told me i think that you deserve a well paying job, rather than this." she said gesturing to the resturant. " kyle looked at the floor and demona noticed his embarssment " listen kyle, think about it won't you?" "alright, it was nice talking to you miss destine. " "and you as well kyle" "how much was the- " kyle raised a hand "its on the house" "thankyou" "not a problem" demona headed for the door when kyle called to her " hey, do you think you could tell demona to meet me at my apartment instead of the roof?" demona smiled " i'll pass the message along" "thanks". after demona or rather miss destine left, kyle closed up the resturant and headed to his apartment to get ready to meet demona.

that night when demona arrived at kyle's apartment she found him on the roof fooling around with somthing. "having fun?" kyle turned around to face her " oh, good your here, would you mind helping me with this?" kyle handed her one end of the rather large blanket tghat he was trying to unfold. once they got it unfolded kyle grabbed two pillows and tossed one to her " what's this for?" kyle looked at her "stargazing" demona looked at him confused "stargazing?" "yeah, here, just do what i do" kyle placed the pillow behind his head and layed on his back and stared up at the sky. demona did the same and gasped kyle smiled at her reaction to seeing the stars "see, stargazing" demona nodded "its beautiful" "i knew you'd like it, i never had the chance to do this when i was living in wealthier parts of newyork, since theres so much noise and commotion all of the time. but here you can see the stars as if you were out in space." "i.. thankyou for this" "no problem, besides i needed to thank you forsaving me in that ally last night. " "oh, i almost forgot" "what?" demona said sitting up. " kyle ran back over to her "here" demona took the plastic tube from him "what is it?" "open it and find out." demona did as she was told but after getting the poster out of the tube she had some trouble unraveling it "need help?" she nodded kyle helped her to unravel the poster. and once they got it opened demona gasped once again. " its me, " kyle smiled " i hope you like it." "i do, but you told me that you never- " kyle stopped her "i know what your going to say and your right. but, thke this as a gift, and a thankyou for saving my life." "kyle you didn't " demona i wanted to, besides i just wanted to let you know how i feel and-" kyle's voice was silenced by a pair of lips touching his own. "my god she's kissing me " kyle thought but suddenly demona ended the kiss. backing away from him "kyle...i'm sorry" demona turned and ran leaping off of the roof and flying into the night. "i'm sorry too demona".

END OF CHAPTER THREE

don't forget to read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

kyle stood on the roof alone for a few moments before cleaning up his things and heading inside, he was close to crying himself to slepp, but he didn't. the next morning he didn't open the resturant he decided to take a day off and organise his thoughts. after he ate breakfast he was heading out for a walk when he noticed the picture that he had made for demona was still on the couch where he had put it last night. he rolled it up and decided to try to get it back to her the only way he knew how.

it was about 2:00pm when kyle made it to the lobby of the offices of dominique destine. after about two hours of waiting he was finally let in to see her.

"miss destine there is a kyle ryans here to see you he says its important" candice, dominique's secratery called through the intercom.

demona froxe for a second "what is he doing here, thats right he doesn't know that i become human in daylight..but, i don't think i'm ready to face him..."she sighed heavilybefore calling candice "send him in. "i'll see what he wants and then send him away as soon as i get the chance." she thought to herself as kyle walked in through the door. " goodmorning" "good morning" she gestured to one of the chairs infront of her desk and kyle took a seat "so, what brings you to my office?" kyle handed her the tube which contained the painting "i just wanted to know if you could give this to demona for me." dominique took the painting from him " is that all?" "actually, i was wondering if you would give me an interview." "an interview?" dominique took on a look of confusion " yeah, you know for a job" "oh, of course.." i have to get him out of here "yes, well, i have a preety full scheduale for today" "well, how about i stop by tomorrow?" concentrating on trying to get kyle out of the office, demona simply nodded at his suggestion "alright, tomorrow it is then" kyle looked up at her "say that again" demona grew tense " i said that tomorrow would be fine" kyle smirked slightly "alright, tomorrow" kyle walked towards the door but stopped short and turned towards her. " oh, and miss destine?" demona looked at him, and he looked back "i hope i didn't upset you last night" kyle walked out of the office leaving demona in a state of shock. and after snapping out of it she pressed the button on her intercom "candice, hold my calls and cancel my meeting, i'm leaving for the day. " "of course, have a good day miss destine.

that night demona flew not for enjoyment but to clear her thoughts, she headed towards kyle's apartment to talk to him when she felt somthing hit her in the back. she suddenly felt weak, " a tranquillizer?" she thought as she hit the ground and passed out a three hooded men approached her limp form "you have better aim than i expected tom, well done, the boss will be pleased."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

when demona awoke she could feel herswelf being dragged, whoever had captured her had taken the precaution of blindfolding her first, she was about to try to break free when the two men that held her stopped "sir, we have her " one of them said "very good, is she damadged?" she heard another voice, she tensed as she felt a hand on her neck, "no sir, we took extra care of this one for you. " even though she was blindfolded she could tell that the third figure was smiling " very good, put her in my chambers. " yes sir," then the dragging began again, it was shorter this time, after a moment she heard the sound of a door opening as she was dragged into a room, the men put her into somekiknd of restraing device. "there that should hold you " one of the men said as they left, once she heard the door close she tried to break out of the restraints. only to be stoped by a voice that was frightenly close even for her. "you shoulden't move around too much" she snarled " release me Now! human." he man chuckled "now, now demona, thats no way to talk to your friends " demona tensed "you can't be...its impossible" "is it?" she heard a click as one of the restraints on her wrists was removed "you can take off your blindfold now" demona did as she was told, and she gasped in shock and extreme anger " you! traitor!" the man walked up to her face to face. he leaned in and whispered into her ear "this room is bugged...i'm sorry..trust me just once more..please " he then put a hand around her throat and released her from her restraints, "you will learn your place!" he shouted as he forced her into a small room that was made of stone. he led her inside and sealed the door " good, sorry about that that room was bugged and- " the man was cut off as demona's hand clenched around his neck he chocked " demona, please," "why should i listen to you your just like the rest of humanity betrayers to the last" " you don't understand, i'm trying to protect you...i needed you here" demona loosened her grip slightly " why would you need me? " becuase, it was the only way to gain their trust..let me go and i'll explain. " demona let him go but kept her claws at his neck "explain..now  
..or should i end our relationship the hard way kyle?"

" look, these people have been around for years, " "and who are they?" "they. are a sort of neo nazi group but instead of the mass genocide they've decided to turn their attentions to gargoyles. i'm working with the NYPD to put an end to their operations. we've taken out every cell that they have but, this is their main operations base, its the last one i have to take out." "wait, if your working for the police why didn't you just swarm the place once you found out where they were stationd?" kyle looked down "i couldn't. i needed to get myself into a position to get more information about the group, once i got in deep enough i was about to call in the sweeper teams but...i found out that they are planning an all out attack on goliaths clan." "you know about goliath?" "yes, i do, he knows that i'm here..it took some explaining by eliza but, i've earned his trust for now." "so, i'll ask you again, why did you need me?" "demona, when we first met, and you scared john away...look, john was their leader, they were tracking him that night, so, when you showed up and didn't kill me they took an intrest in it. i swear to you i had no idea that it would get this bad but." "but?" "they've had you under survellince for the past three days. i've managed to keep them from finding out that your really dominique. " "and how did you manage that?" demona was holding back asking how deep the survellence was "i told them that i was using my relationship with you as a cover to get closer to the other gargoyles. " "you.." "let me finish...i had them place all of their attention to goliath and the others. " and you did that...so that you could pump me for information!" "no, i did that so that i could try to have a real relationship with you!" kyle sighed "demona, i never lied to you everything we've shared is true. the only reason that i had to bring you in was because, they were getting too close to finding out that i wasn't really using you." "is there anything else?" "yes, there is...i think they may be targeting angela" "what!. are you sure?" "yes. i am. but i'm going to do everything i can to get the sweeper team here before they get to her. i've already called them in they should be here in three days. and since i've already taken precaustions to make sure that no one will bother you-" "what do you mean precautions?" by now demona had let kyle up and they were now sitting across from each other in the small room. "well, i guess you...i ..." "kyle spit it out!" "they think that you and i are...are..." kyle made a gesture and demona caught on immediately "i see" kyle raised his hands in defense "but i would never do anything-" demona smirked at him "i doubt that you would be able too anyway"

after finishing there discusision kyle and demona agreed to work together, he agreed to aprise her of any deelopments, and to get her out as soon as possible, and she agreed to not kill him once this whole thing was over. as kyle left demona spoke to him" oh, and kyle, if you let any of them in here.." "i know i know i'll be cleaning the walls for a week." kyle shut the door to her cell, and moved out of his office into the halls of base. "i hope this is over soon."kyle thought as he went back to work "i hope this is over very soon..indeed."

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

so what do you think? i know its rushed but i swear i'll do better next time. in anycase please read and review. and if you have any problems, questions, or just want to say somthing please PM me.

oh, and before i forget go to http/ and help spread the word!

LATER.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

kyle walked down the halls of the base he heard one of the other clansmen approaching him "sir, here is the latest status report on all of our patrol teams" kyle pretended to look the list over before handing it back to the solider "thats good, keep me informed of any gargoyle- "sir!" another "grunt" ran up to kyle with a radio, kyle took it "what?" "sir, we've got one" "describe him..sir, its another female..." as the voice on the radio continued to describe the gargoyle kyle's face paled even more under his mask.

Demona's back was to the stone/steel wall of her cell she sighed slightly as she continued to count the tiles on the floor, she had been counting them for the past

few hours, it was her only way of telling the time seeing as there were no windows or clocks, she had to admit that for the first time in centuries she was actually bored.

suddenly she sat up hearing the sound of the door opening, she readied herself for anything. "demona" kyle entered the room with his mask in his hand, and a look a of

sheer terror on his face "kyle, whats happened?" kyle sighed heavily " i just a radio call from one of the patrol teams..demona i want you to know that i did everything i

could to keep her out of this but..they shot her down about an hour ago, she should be here in about 20 miniutes i'm sorry. " "kyle, who " kyle looked away from her "its... angela" demona looked stunned for a moment before her eyes flashed a blood red color and she lep at kyle kncking him to the ground and putting a hand at his throat, "you said that she wouldn't get involoved that was our agreement!" she snarled at him "i know, but i didn't have a choice, it was either bring her in or they would have done the ritual right there!" hearing the word ritual demona lessened her grip on kyle's throat just enough so that he could breath " what ritual?" her voice had gone back to its normal tone "the "ritual" is a coming of age ceremony for the new members of the "clansmen" i.. they.. you don't want to know" demona growled "they have my daughter kyle, its my right to know what kind of danger she is in." "let me up and i'll tell you" demona could tell that he was being sincere and she let him up, but she kept her eye on him " thankyou, the ritual is a coming of age ceremony for newly joined members of the clansmen, usually the "clensing ritual" as its called is used whenever a member captures a gargoyle. however since most gargoyles have gone into hiding, its now only used when a certain number of females are captured," kyle spoke as if he were in a zombiefied state his eyes starting to glaze over in the pain of memories long since buried. " anyway, when a female is captured the leader, or myself in this case can either choose to preform the clensing or to have priviate "usage" of the females "talents" as the older members put it. " demona was disgusded though she wasn't surprised that humans would stoop to such standereds, but, she also found that she wasn't at all disgusted with kyle. Noticing that kyle had trailed of she felt the urge to ask him something " kyle, what if two are captured?" kyle looked at her his eyes blank, as if in a daze. "if more than one females is "procured" in a single night than the leader must choose one of them to be made an example of... they, take the female chosen by the lead clansmen and chain her up on a platform infront of every member of the clan, the leader says something to get the troops cheering and then he takes a sword and...and he..and i "kyle was holding back tears..as he continued to speak his face looked more pain stricken than demona thought possible. " he takes the sword and while the gar-, while "she's" laying there on her knees chained up like an animal, he takes her wings..he cuts them off slowly and painfully. and after her wings are no longer attached to her body, while she's still screaming, he'll cut her,he'll beat her, and he'll keep doing it until sunrise just so that he can see all of her pain when she turns to stone...and then, as a final act of retrobution against the "demons of the night" he takes a hammer and he dosen't stop hitting her untill there's nothing left, but dust." kyle was on his knees now, crying tears streaming down his face as he forced himself to remeber his first ceremony. demona looked at him her eyes no longer filled with hate towards him but, somthing else. "kyle, " she tried to reach out to him but he moved away "no, don't, i'm not safe to be around" he got up and turned to leave when demona caught his arm "kyle, wait, how..how do you know this so, vividly?" demona said the words slowly as if she was forcing herself. kyle turned to face her they were now only a few feet apart "i know, because the wings that hang in my room, are as real as the ones on your back." kyle suddenly took in a sharp breath a said somthing, it was so quiet that a human would not have heard it, but demona did. " she, was my daughter...and i killed her." kyle started to to breath heavily and sharply as the pain from his past returned, his legs gave out on him and he fell, into demona's arms sobbing " oh, god demona, she was my daughter and i killed her, she didn't deserve it, but, oh, god, " demona held him as he cried, she knew that this went against everything that she had believed in for the past one thousand years but she couldn't help it, she felt a need to comfort him in his time of need.

kyle woke up slowly, at first he didn't remeber where he was but then as he looked at the walls he slowly remembered, and the pain of what happened last night returned with them. however he was able to control himself this time. "goodmorning, did you sleep well?" kyle turned towards the voice to find demona looking back at him, she was human now, "thankyou, for-" demona stopped him shaking her head " you don't have to thank me, it was only a temporary lapse in control for both of us..human" kyle nodded understanding what she was saying "angela should be here by now...i'll bring her in" kyle got up to leave when demona stopped him again " kyle, " she threw somthing to him, it was his mask " when do you have to choose?" kyle ignored her question but turned towards her before leaving " demona, i'll get you out of here, you and angela,will leave here together, i promise" before demona could respond kyle left leaving the now human gargoyle to her own thoughts once again.

kyle slumped back into the large regal chair behind his desk, his mind still reeling with the thoughts of what he just told the gargess moments ago. though, at the moment he was more concerned about what he didn't tell her, and about the questions that she would undoubtedly want to ask him. kyle sighed as he opened a drawer of his desk and removed a single picture, he sat for a moment, studying it, remembering the happy time that he had shared with his daughter, the time that he had spent teaching her, caring for her, and of all of the things that she taought him in return. "i'm so sorry" he said in a whisper before placing the picture back in to the drawer.

kyle stood placing his mask back over his face and walking out into the halls of the "clansmens" base, and as the door closed behind him he ceased being a loving father, and once again dawned the identity of the heartless and cold leader of the "clansmen"

Angela moaned as she sat up, a sharp pain in her right wing and a very large headache were the only reminders that she was still alive. "and then i told her that i was the one who burned dinner!" angela turned towards the door as she heard the voices and footsteps of the appraoching "clansmen". as the door opened angela's eyes widened as she gased apon the masked men and she finally realized where she was.

"oh, look johnny, the little demon's finally awake," the men walked towards her and one of them placed a hand on her shoulder, she tried to move away from them but, the drugs that they had injected her with made her muscles feel light dead weight, a feeling of dread washed over her as she realised that she was helpless, and alone.

"oh, she's a frisky one," one of the men chuckled "yeah, guess we'll have to teach her some respect won't we?" "yes, we will, let me just seal the door so that we aren't disturbed." as one of the men went to lock the door to prevent any interuptions, his partner, the man that angela had figured was johnny, ran a hand up her thigh, " oh, god," angela thought, she knew from watching the news and out of pure instinct what these men were going to do to her. "help," she tried to call out but, like the rest of her body her vocal cords were as useless as her wings. hearing her try to call out for help johnny placed a hand over her mouth, to silence her, he instantly regreted it, "shit!" the other man looked over at his partner "what?" "she bit me!" johnny back handed angela, his nails cutting into her cheeks, "you'll pay for that demon!" johnny growled, as he nursed his bloodied hand "i'll deal with her" the other man said as he appraoched angela "careful tim, " tim reached out to angela with one hand and with the other he was about to land a solid puch to her jaw, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, he screamed as he felt his arm snap, then a swift kick to the groin sent him crashing to the floor, as for johnny he was already in a mangled heap on the floor. "What were you doing!" johnny and tim looked at there assailent and only one thought crossed there minds "shit" "sir, we were only-" "only what, trying to rape my property!" the two men stood ignoring there pain kneeling to accept there punishment "we apologize sir, " kyle growled and spoke in a tone that would make even xanatos cry " you will report to the infirmary to tend to your injuries, while you are there i will consider a rightful punishment," the men saluted "yes, sir" they left the room. angela looked at the new masked man that had delt with her attackers "who?" she rasped trying to speak, "don't try to speak it will only make the pain worse " as the man approached her angela tensed he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "angela, this room is bugged, don't struggle." angela almost cried, hearing his voice she instanly knew that it was kyle under the mask. she nodded in repsonse, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room, as he walked down the halls of the base, clansmen at work suddenly took notice of kyle walking towards his office with angela in hand, they didn't say anything of course nowing that to draw attention would mean a repremand they kept quiet, at that was all kyle expected of them.

when they arrived at kyle's office he set her down gently letting her lean against a wall for support, the drugs had started to wear off but, she was still very weak, " i know someone who will be happy to see you. kyle opened the door and walked in with angela, "mother!" angela cried as they embraced each other, " i'll leave you two alone, i'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. "demona nodded and kyle shut the door, stepped outside, and returned to his undercover duities.

END OF CHAPTER SIX.

well there it is, sorry for the long wait i made it extra long to compensate, hoep you enjoy it, please review and P.M me with any suggestions or ideas, or questions that you might have about the series. also, don't forget to check out station eights gargoyles, and as ALWAYS SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
